


The Best Hyung Ever

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is in need of a lift-up and the only person who could do that was his best friend, Baekhyun-hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Hyung Ever

“Where did I go wrong with you? Why couldn’t you be more like your brothers?” a drunken man spat in his son’s face in the dimmed kitchen. “You’re nothing but a disappointment to me. I guess that’s why your mom left, huh? Couldn’t stand to see your ugly face anymore…”

The man chugged the rest of his whisky before stumbling out of the room, but not before giving a rough shove to his youngest son whose back ran into the corner of the counter.

In the now silent kitchen, the frowning boy wiped the spit his face with the back of his hand before massaging the pained spot on his back. That was definitely going to bruise, it hurt. He then grabbed the kitchen towel and wiping up the mess of spilt liquor on the counters and the floor. His father would definitely yell at him later if he didn’t clean up.

Once finished, he trudged off to his spot, the place he felt safest in this shithole—the closet—and closed the door. The turned on the ceiling light, taking note he needed to clean off the dirt, before sitting against the cold wall all pushed up against the musky smelling jackets and old shoes.

He eyes were burning as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his back where he’d gotten hurt. It was a bad night. Wasn’t always like this, but it sure did suck. What was worse is that neither of his two brothers were there to help him, to comfort him when he needed it the most. They moved away—not to escape their father since they never had to deal with his drunken antics before—but just to live.

Fuck them, he thought bitterly.

The boy felt tears stinging his eyes and he bit his lip to keep from crying. He didn’t want to cry. Crying meant weakness.

The boy pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed the number of the person he needed the most at the moment. His best friend was the only person in the world who could possibly make him feel the slightest bit.

The ring back tone seemed to go on forever.

“Hey~,” the perky voice sang at the male picked up the phone. Clearly he wasn’t having a night like a certain person.

“Hyung,” the boy mumbled, his voice wavering.

The boy on the other end didn’t miss the strangeness in his friend’s tone. “…Sehun? Everything alright, buddy?”

Sehun felt the aching pain in his chest. “I…I just wanted to hear your voice, Baekhyun hyung.”

Baekhyun didn’t need to ask what was going on. He was used to these nights where the younger would call after his father would drink. Baekhyun held much hatred for the elder man. “…Do you want to talk about it?”

“No…he just said the same thing as usual. I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it,” Baekhyun told him, feeling pained for the younger. That kid had so much to deal with at the age of sixteen. He didn’t need this crap. “Sehun, are you okay?”

“My back hurts. I hit the edge of the counter.”

“You should ice it…I can bring something to put on it tomorrow.”

Sehun was grateful to have someone like Baekhyun hyung. He was a special hyung.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder though…, “Sehun, are you really okay?”

“You already asked me,” Sehun said to him, but he knew what the other boy meant. What he always meant.

“No, I mean are  _you_  okay?”

Sehun couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, as the salty liquid just fell down his cheeks. Goddamn these emotions, they sucked. “I don’t know why I try anymore.”

“You need to get away from there. You can stay with me. My parents won’t mind, I’m sure of it,” Baekhyun told him gently as he listened to his friend’s hushed cries. “You don’t have to stay with him.”

“I-I do though, he’s my dad.”

“But he—”

“He’s not like this all the time, you know that,” Sehun muttered pitifully. “Just when he has a bad day. He must have worked too much today, it’s not his fault.”

“Sehun…”

“He apologized sometimes too. Hyung, he just…he’s my dad.”

Baekhyun listened to the sniffles and the broken reasoning of his friend, and it broke his heart every time. He’d lost count of the times Sehun called him, but he hated that Sehun had to live in such misery.

“When you’re eighteen, Sehun, that’s it. I’m taking you away from there,” he promised. It was a dream of both them, to run away together away from their small town nowhere to live happily.

“I know…I can’t wait, hyung,” Sehun’s hoarse voice said through the phone. Baekhyun could tell he was trying to smile. “You’re the best, hyung. Thanks. I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

“Sehun, you never have to apologize to me.”

“I know, but…I’m just grateful I have you.”

“You should try sleeping now. You have a history test tomorrow, right?”

“I know that subject like the back of my hand, hyung. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t eat in the morning. I’ll bring you my special muffins.”

“…With the chocolate chips.”

“I promise.”

Sehun whipped the remaining tears from his face as he replaced his frown with a smile. “Bye.”

“Bye. Love you.”

Sehun hung up the phone, his body feeling lighter after their conversation. He really did have the best hyung ever. 


End file.
